Anemone
by Chihori-chan
Summary: Waking up in her 8 year old body was a strange experience in itself.
1. Chapter 1

Anemone

"Oh my..." blinked a very distressed young girl.

"It's alright Sakura" she said while taking a deep breath.

"It's just a really bad dream," she said worriedly while staring intently at her now small hands. Slowly touching the rest of her body to make sure it was real.

'_Why the HELL am I in my 8 year old body, it doesn't make any sense!'_ She shouted in her head. '_I must be going insane!' _

"Good morning Miss Sakura." Sakura jumped up startled, and stared at the intruder in her bed room.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked cautiously with slight venom in her voice. Years of being a ninja had hardened her. She learned to never trust anyone, especially people who just pop up in front of you.

'_And how come I didn't sense you?' _she thought to herself with slight irritation.

"My name is Amanita Bisporigera, but you shall call me Amanita." the mysterious female said.

"I'm a demon…" now filled with fear, Sakura searched for something to defend herself with. Unfortunately, the only thing she could find was a small teddy bear.

'_Damn! Why don't I have any kunai on me...? Right, I'm now a damn 8 year old!' _Sakura cursed inside her head.

"…More specifically" the demon continued, "I'm a time demon." Slowly processing the new information, Sakura sat frozen in place. After a short moment of silence, she asked the demon what any of this had to do with her.

"That information is unimportant" the demon responded with a strict but quite voice.

"What is important is that I have given you a second chance. You can do anything you want in this world, and I will not interfere. You may choose to fix all your past mistakes, or you may choose to become villainous, and use your knowledge against this world." Sakura started sweating nervously.

'_What the hell' _was all she could think of '_this has to be some kind of joke'_.The room became very quiet, and all that could be heard was Sakura's shallow breathing.

Cautiously, Sakura looked to the demon's masked face, and tried to speak, but found that she couldn't. This bizarre situation was making her very nervous, and her breathing was quickly turning into short pants.

"Why..?"

Was the only Sakura could muster to say. The demon frowned. Sakura couldn't really tell what the demon was thinking. That frown made her very uncomfortable, plus the fact that the demon, the surprisingly beautiful demon, had her eyes and eyebrows covered. Not to mention, that the demon was seven feet tall. With that posture, and height the demon was very intimidating.

'_What kind of demon looks human?'_ Sakura could feel a glare radiating of the demon towards her, perhaps of annoyance, but she couldn't tell.

"I do not like to repeat myself Miss Sakura ." The only thing Sakura could do was nod absent-mindedly.

"I'll be leaving now, but I will stay in contact." The demon said with a firm monotone voice.

"I have given you my mark, and I will reach you if necessary."

The demon left without a trace; not even a small poof. The last thing Sakura saw before the demon disappeared was her long white hair hovering in the air.

Now that the demon, Amanita was gone, Sakura started fidgeting around in her bed.

'_Why the hell is this happening to me.' _Sakura thought while grabbing her short pink hair.

'_Naruto and everyone else are in the middle of a war and here I am._' Sakura could feel the tears accumulating in her eyes.

'_Why!'_ she thought angrily.

"Owww!" Sakura let out a high pitched shout. A burning sensation on her right wrist snapped her out of her thoughts. Slowly an image of a white hummingbird appeared.

"What the hell! What kind of a mark is this?" She screamed with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Although, she had to admit this was a very beautiful image, it was very detailed; and it looked very real. Sakura stared at it for a moment trying to study it, and traced her finger around the outline of the bird. This breed of bird is not common in her land, and she had never seen one. Although, she had come across an image of this bird in one of her books.

'_I'm going to have to cover this' _Sakura mumbled to herself.

The tattoo was quite big; around 5 inches. People were going to be suspicious of an 8 year old with a tattoo; a very detailed tattoo. With a sigh, and one last glanced, Sakura stopped staring at the demon tattoo thing. For a moment, she thought she saw the bird look at her, so she looked at it again. To her amazement the bird did look at her, and to top it all off, it started moving its wings.

'_Yup. I'm defiantly going to have to cover this up.'_

Suddenly, realization hit Sakura.

'_You_ _can do anything you want, and I will not interfere.' _The demon's voice rang in her head.

'_Since I can't go back, well back to the future, maybe I can fix things here.' _Sakura gave herself a reassuring smile. The war back in her time was devastating. All the ninja villages were destroyed, and the remaining ninjas had joined forces. Still it wasn't enough, so many people had died. That Madara had to be stopped at all cost. But how could she do it. With a loud frustrated grown, Sakura realized that she had a lot of planning to do.

'_Damn.'_

Slowly she slid back into bed '_I will fix things,' _she said to herself, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Anemone

There were no sounds of life in the forest that Amanita was making her way through. Just the cracks of any sticks she happened to step on. The only thing that could be seen was the enormous trees that surrounded the forest. Only one demon she knew resided in this dreadful place. Graced with an eternal darkness, and a thick fog, this forest provided the perfect camouflage for any demon lurking in the shadows. Sensing the familiar presence, and with a turn of her head, Amanita stood face to face with a grinning demon.

"Good morning Miss Glaucidia." She said in her monotone voice.

"Helloo Amanita" chirped the owl demon while hopping in her spot.

"Did you doo it?" Amanita gave the owl demon a short nod. The owl demon clapped her hands in excitement, while her talons griped the dirt.

"Excellent" the perky demon whispered. Just like Amanita, Glaucidia looked human, with the exception of her eyes and talons. Even though the female was short for a demon, one look in her golden eyes would have even a giant running. With her always mischievous and calculating mind, Glaucidia was a demon to be feared. With an evil grin that reached her ears Glaucidia disappeared into the trees. The echoes of her giggles were the only remaining sound in the quite forest. For a short moment Amanita stood in place, and stared into the space were the owl demon once stood. With a deep frustrated sigh and frown she disappears, and leaves all the glowing eyes to themselves.

Waking up in her 8 year old body was a strange experience in itself. She felt so slow and sluggish compared to her future self. Sakura could only frown at herself in discontentment.

'_What can I possibly accomplish with this fragile body?'_ She thought to herself while looking in her bedroom mirror. There's no muscle, no decent supply of chakra, and she was too damn short to reach anything. Although, she did notice that her reflexes and chakra control were still intact. She let out a small growl.

'_Damn! I have a lot of work to do.' _Slowly she pushed that thought aside_. _First things first, she needs to go to the library and find information about that demon, Amanita Bisporigera.

'_What a strange name, Destroying Angel.' _Amanita Bisporigera was the name of a very poisonous mushroom. It was found in the edges of woodlands. Lots of ninjas used it. Although, the poisonous effect of the mushroom had to be sped up. Mixed with the right chemicals the mushroom did a marvellous job destroying the kidneys and liver.

'_Why is a time demon named Amanita? Was it the white hair? The Amanita __Bisporigera__ mushroom is white after all.'_

The demon's name does not matter! Sakura reprimanded herself. What does matter is the library.

"Sakura-chan are you up yet? Sakura-channn?" Her mother soft voice came from outside her door. Sakura could only stare once the door opened and her mother entered. She hasn't lived with her mother in 4 years.

'_I moved out when I was 15; that's when the war started.' _At that time all civilians needed to be moved to a safe place. Sakura couldn't help but let out a frown.

"Nee, Sakura-chan why do you look so sad?" Her mother asked worriedly while trying to hug her.

"I'm not sad kaa-san, just sleep" Sakura responded with a fake yawn, and rubbed her eyes for a more believable effect.

"Kaa-chan, can we go to the library today?" Her mother smiled and picked her up while laughing.

"Of course we can go Saku-chan" she said while kissing Sakura's nose.

"But first, breakfast." Slowly Sakura's mother carried her down stairs towards the kitchen.

Once they finished breakfast Sakura and her mother made their way to the library.

"Okay sweetie, kaa-chan has to go buy some vegetables, once I'm finished I'll come pick." She said with a firm motherly voice.

"So don't wonder off okay." She said while patting Sakura's head.

"Pinkie promise Sakura-chan."Her mother said.

"Pinkie promise mommy" she said while hooking her finger with her mother's.

"Bye-Bye Kaa-san!" No sooner than that, Sakura found herself walking to the mystical creature section of the library.

'_Hmmm…. Kappas no…, curses no…, demons… yes!_' Sakura pulled out the book and read the title. '_Demon Powers hmm, this seems right._' With the book in hand, Sakura made her way towards the nearest chair. Now all seated and comfy, she opened the book and read until she found what she was looking for.

'_If a demon deems a human interesting, it may mark said human with its symbol; thus making the human property of the demon.' _Wonderful, that's just what she needed, to be some demons pet. With an eye roll she continued her reading.

'_This mark allows the demon to communicate with its human telepathically. Also, the mark allows the demon to know where it's human is at all times. It may also be consider a form of protection. Once a human is marked, no other demon is allowed to harm the human._'

"It's like a slave marking." She said to herself with frustration.

'_I wonder if a can communicate with Amanita._' Channelling some chakra to her wrist, she found it did nothing. After a few more attempts Sakura sighed and gave up.

'_The book didn't say anything about the mark moving, although it did mention that demon powers could be reflected symbolically as an animal. Do hummingbirds represent time?_'

Luckily, Sakura new just where she could find a book that would help her with this small dilemma. She put her pervious book down, and went to search for her new one. Flipping through the pages of her book, she came across what she needed.

'_Hummingbirds: messenger, stopper of time._' Short and simple, but how could this possibly help her. With this new information at hand, Sakura went to wait for her mother outside the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Anemone

While patiently waiting on the library stairs for her mother, Sakura decided to just look around. This Konoha was so peaceful compared to hers. You could hear all the shuffling of busy people working. Not to mention all the buildings were intact with the children running around and laughing. Seeing her home like this, with all the happy smiling faces made her chest warm up.

'_I can save this, I know I can._' She thought softly to herself.

"Get away from me you filthy child!" Sakura heard someone shout angrily. Her eyes followed the sound of the voice, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. It was an old man screaming at Naruto. Her Naruto! For no apparent reason. No one shouted at her Naruto and got away with it. She quickly rushed over to Naruto's side.

"Leave him alone old man." Sakura said sternly with venom in her voice. She stood protectively in front of Naruto, glaring at the old fool. Sakura could see the old man growing angry.

"Listen here girl, that thing behind you is a monster, you best leave it alone" he said shouting at her.

'_It? Since when was Naruto an it?' _

"Leave him alone." She repeated slowly while walking closer to the old man, her intense glare never wavering. She could tell she was making the old geezer nervous by the way he was sweating. He must have given up on her, because he quickly walked away and sent her a dirty look. She sent a glare to all the civilians who were now watching them.

"Are you alright Naruto?" She asked the blond boy with concern. He could only stare at her in wonder. No ever stood up for him; unless you count Iruka-sensei.

"Ya, I'm alright" the young boy said.

"Why didn't you say anything Naruto?" The girl asked him in confusion. He gave her a dejected look.

"I wouldn't know what to say." He quickly stared at the floor. Sakura could only stare. Poor Naruto, he was probably too scared to fight back.

"Well the next time someone does that, you tell them to back off." She said to him firmly, and quickly adding a quite promise at the end. The future Naruto never broke his promises, maybe this one wouldn't either. He slowly brought his eyes and shyly answered her back.

"I'll try." She gave him her widest grin and he slowly smiled back.

"Your Sakura right, you sit at the back of our class." Naruto pointed out. That's right at this point in time, she was still the shy girl that everyone bullied. She didn't even have her hair ribbon.

"Naruto" she said loudly to catch his attention.

"Do you want to be friends?" Naruto could only stare at her in shock for the second time, and quickly a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Of course I want to be friends Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed brightly. They continued their little chat on the stairs while waiting for Sakura's mother. Sakura couldn't help but keep smiling as Naruto told her silly stories.

"And they make the best ramen!" Naruto shouted, although he was quickly interrupted, because Sakura's mother showed up.

"I see you've made a new friend Sakura-chan!" her mother said brightly, with a giant grin on her face.

"And what's you name sweetie?" for a third time in one day Naruto was shocked. There was an adult being nice to him. That never happened. Unless of course, you counted Ayame and her father.

"Umm… my name is Naruto." He answered back in a cautious manner.

"Well Naruto, would you like to come over for lunch I bought all of Sakura-chan favourites?" Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Did someone really just invite him to their house? No one's ever done that, he couldn't help but smile. One more shock and he might just drop dead. Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

'_I should have known Kaa-san wouldn't care!_' Even when they were twelve her mother often told her to invite Naruto and Sasuke over for dinner. Sakura's mother was a very laid back person. She was one of those few people who saw Naruto for what he was; a child.

"Sure I'd love to come over!" He answered her mother back with one of his fox like grins.

They quickly made their way to Sakura's house, ignoring all the looks sent at them. They arrived at there destination quickly. Once they finished eating Sakura and Naruto played in her back yard until he left. She was walking back to her room when she heard her mother call her.

"Sakura-chan" her mother gave her a thoughtful look. "I want you to be Naruto's friend" she stated, "but I'm warning you, some people will not like that, and they may end up hurting you." Her mother told her with a very serious look. Sakura new what her mother meant instantly.

"I can do it Kaa-san!" Sakura replied with confidence and her eyes shining. Her mother looked at her lovingly before rapping her hands around her.

"That's my girl!" Sakura's mother shouted while twirling her in the air. Slowly Sakura's mother carried her into her bed room, and laid Sakura in bed and lovingly tucked her in. With one final hug her mother made her way to the door.

"Remember, Kaa-chan loves you Sakura-chan!" Her mother said warmly with a giant smile.

"I love you to Kaa-san!" Sakura replied with a giant grin of her own. Her mother quietly closed her bedroom door and left. Her mother really was a kind person.

'_Himawari._' That was her mother's name. Strange as it was, her family seemed to have a flower fixation.

'_Kaa-san you really are a sunflower'_ Sakura thought a small smile. With that final thought Sakura fell into a deep sleep.

Review Please


	4. Chapter 4

Anemone

It was now 4:00am in the morning and Sakura was up doing push ups. Her internal clock woke her up, and she decided it was about time she started training. Her mother wouldn't be up until 7am, so that gave her about three hours to train. Her mother would wake her up, make her breakfast, and then she would walk Sakura to the Academy. That's where she would find Sasuke. How would she be able to help Sasuke? It's been about a year since the Uchiha massacre, it could already be too late. She thought with a frown. The only thing she could do to help Sasuke is show him that his teammates and Konoha wouldn't slow him down.

'_Damn, that'll be tough_ 'Sakura grimaced slightly. Although, she would have Naruto's help. With a sly grin Sakura hoped to her feet and began practising a mixture of simple and complicated katas.

'_Got to get this body in proper shape._' With that last thought she completely concentrated on her training.

Sakura could hear her mother climb up the stairs.

"Sakura-chan it's time to wake up!" Her mother shouted through the door. With a click Sakura heard her door open, and saw her mother walk in.

"You're already up!" Her mother said in a surprised voice.

"And don't you look so cute!" Her mother said with a slight squeal, and then ran to hug Sakura. Her mother noticed her red shirt.

"Did you know Sakura-chan…"she began in a sad voice.

"That your otou-chan's favourite colour was red." Her mother looked at her softly, and hugged Sakura a little tighter. Her father died a year after she was born, because of some unknown sickness. As a child Sakura always saw her mother as a happy figure never sad. Maybe she just didn't notice back at the time. Her mother had pictures of her father everywhere. There were some of him with her and some of him and her mother when they were dating. From all the information she had gathered about her father when she was older, he was supposed to be the male equivalent to her mother.

'_So he would have been like Naruto._' She thought with a gloomy smile.

'_I would have loved to have known you otou-san._' She thought sadly to herself. Slowly Sakura gently smacked herself in the face to get her out of her depressed mood.

Sakura looked at herself in her mirror. With her red long sleeved shirt and white shorts she was ready for her first day back at the Academy. The walk with her mother went very smoothly, until she ran into Naruto.

"Sakura-chan let's go find some new seats!" Naruto shouted, while practically running over everybody else. Sakura had found Naruto by the swings in front of the Academy sitting all by himself waiting for her. Her mother had hugged both of them and wished them luck before she headed to work.

So here Sakura was now being dragged around by Naruto. Even at this age, he was nothing but energy. Then she noticed a black haired boy.

"Hey Naruto" she shouted to get his attention. He turned to face her.

"Let's go sit by that kid. He looks kind of lonely." Naruto followed her finger with his eyes and saw who she was pointing at. He got a better grip on her wrist before he ran to the seats beside the black haired boy. As soon as they took their seats Naruto immediately stated talking to the boy.

"So what's your name" Naruto asked with a bright smile. Silence was his only answer. Naruto looked at the boy weirdly before asking again.

"Umm… hey you…"Naruto poked the quiet boy multiple times.

"So what's your name?" he asked in a loud voice. This time to Naruto got an answer.

"Hn." Was the reply of the mysterious young boy. Naruto started at the boy and blinked a couple of times. He suddenly burst out laughing.

"Did you hear that Sakura-chan" Naruto shouted at her while laughing. He was practically rolling on the chair.

"His name's Hn!" he laughed while pointing at the quiet boy the tears now pouring out of his eyes.

"What kind of a name is that?" Naruto's laughter was getting louder and louder. Sakura smacked her head against her hand. When would Naruto learn? By now she couldn't help but giggle too. His laughter was just too contagious.

"Stop laughing!" the quiet boy said in a loud voice while sending Sakura and Naruto a dirty look. Sakura could have sworn that his cheeks turned pink.

"…and my name isn't hn idiot!" he said while looking at Naruto.

"It's Sasuke!" He just about shouted. Sakura stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. Even though Sasuke's family had been murdered, he still hasn't turned to stone. The hate in his eyes was still there, but it was mostly filled with anger. Sakura could work with this; she now has a chance to fix Sasuke.

'_We might just be able to save him!_'

Lunch came quickly. Naruto had dragged Sasuke over to their table to eat lunch with him and Sakura. The next week Naruto no longer had to drag Sasuke over to their table. The week after that both Naruto and Sasuke came over to play at Sakura's house. Her mother was so happy that Sakura made new friends she let the boy's sleep over. It wasn't just Sakura or Naruto trying to open Sasuke up. Sakura's mother seemed to be doing a good job. Maybe it was because Sasuke seemed to take an immediate liking to her mother. In 3 months Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke would be inseparable.

'_Naruto if you can somehow hear me, were doing it. We might just be able to save Sasuke…after all; he's still just a child._'

It was another bright day at Konoha's Ninja Academy, all peaceful and quite.

"Oye! Sakura-channnnnnn!" Came Naruto's loud voice. Sakura turned her head and saw both Naruto and Sasuke running towards her.

"Why are you leaving early Sakura-chan?"Naruto asked her with a confused expression.

"My tummy hurts Naruto" she said with a fake sob.

"So I'm gonna go home early." She lied perfectly, while grabbing something from her bag.

"You and Sasuke can have my bento." Naruto grabbed her bento without any hesitation. Sakura smiled in her head.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" he said in a loud voice and enormous smile. He quickly shook his head and gave her a more serious look.

"Oh and um…feel better okay." He said while giving her a hug. She could see Sasuke trying to sneakily give her worried glances. Sakura quickly got out of Naruto's hug and said good bye to her friends and left. Her stomach didn't actually hurt. She actually needed to smuggle some training weights. With a sly grin Sakura stealthy made her way towards her target.


End file.
